The Great Airport Mystery (revised text)
For the original book, see The Great Airport Mystery (original text) The Great Airport Mystery is the ninth book in The Hardy Boys Original series. It was first published by Grosset & Dunlap in 1930 and revised in 1965, using cover art produced in 1959/60. Produced by the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Plot summary Taking a shortcut home from a summer trip because of an urgent message from their father about an upcoming assignment, the Hardys come across a mysterious roadblock. They move it aside and press on for the sake of time and are soon forced off the road by a blinding flare. In short order, they are shot at and their car is overturned by a low-flying plane which clips the roof. Recovering their wits, they right the car and continue home to be greeted by their father with details of their new case: they are to infiltrate Stanwide Mining Equipment Company who are having expensive electronics components swiped from orders being flown out to customers. 'Internal summary:'The Hardy Boys #9 The Great Airport Mystery (1965) Valuable electronic parts containing platinum are being stolen from shipments made by Stanwide Mining Equipment Company's cargo planes, and Frank and Joe Hardy are called upon to assist their world-renowned detective father solve the baffling case. At Stanwide the boys pose as employees, and become suspicious of the boss's hostility toward them. Is he involved in the racket? And what is the truth behind the plane crash at sea in which Clint Hill, chief pilot for Stanwide, was killed? Frank and Joe launch an aerial search for clues to the platinum thieves' hideout, believing that they will also uncover the mystery behind Hill's accident. The puzzling trail of clues leads the young sleuths to an uninhabited Caribbean island, near the scene of the plane crash---then to a mountaintop in Montana and a danger-filled showdown with the band of thieves. But the final discover---and most startling and exciting revelation of all---is made in the boys' home town of Bayport. Franklin W. Dixon fans will find suspense, action, and many breath-taking flying episodes in this thrilling story. Appearances Characters *Regulars Noah Rivers **Frank Hardy **Gertrude Hardy **Joe Hardy **Laura Hardy **Biff Hooper **Chet Morton *Albert Allen, president of Stanwide *"Anchor" *"Bush Barney" *Mack Carney, helicopter pilot *Mr. Cosgrove (only mentioned), a Stanwide customer *Lou Diamond, tower chief at Bayport Airport *Mr. Freeman, camera shop owner *Clint Hill, ex-chief pilot for Stanwide *Kurt Lerner, a bodyguard for Stanwide *Aaron Lieber, a copilot mechanic for Stanwide *Mrs. Lieber, Aaron's wife *Detective Lieutenant Obels of the Bayport Police Department *Jerry Madden, a pilot for Stanwide *Lance Peterson, chief pilot at Stanwide *Art Rodax, a manager at Stanwide *Kyle Rodney, a pilot *Richard Tyson, Williams' neighbour *Mrs. Tyson, Richard's wife *John Unger, a shipping clerk at Stanwide *Bill Vogel, a bodyguard for Stanwide *Randy Watson, pilot for Ace Air Service *R. C. Williams (mentioned) *Mike Zimm, an airplane mechanic at Stanwide *Mrs. Zimm, Mike's wife Locations *Bayport **Bayport airport ***The Stanwide Hangar **Bayport Police Headquarters **The Hardy home **The Stanwide Factory *Ile de la Mer, Carribean *Montana Businesses and organizations *Ace Air Service *Bayport Police Department *Freeman's Camera House *Stanwide Mining Equipment Company *Stanwide Research and Development Laboratories *Sun-Plat Tool Company, California, a Stanwide customer Other *"High Journey", a tune often whistled by the ghost of Clint Hill Notes *The artwork used for the revised text was originally commissioned in 1960, so a few dust jacket editions of the original version of the text from 1930 exist with the same artwork. There are also PC editions of the Original text with this artwork that are known to exist. *''The Great Airport Mystery (revised text) has been issued in Great Britain as the 18th volume in the Collins series. *The revised text was also released in Israel in the 1970s using the same external and internal artwork as the Grosset & Dunlap editions. However, in 1992, the book was reissued with a picture of two boys in Boy Scouts of America uniforms, most likely from a Norman Rockwell painting considering that other Hardy Boys Original series books were issued in Israel with paintings that had Norman Rockwell's signature on the front cover. The internal artwork of this edition is the Grosset & Dunlap artwork that is available in North America. (see picture, right) References Category:Books Category:Original books